Lista de spin-offs da Disney Princesa
Esta é uma lista de spin-offs da franquia Disney Princesa. Ela é composta por filmes, séries de TV e linhas de produtos lançadas com base na franquia de princesas da Disney. ''Enchanted Tales right|250px''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales foi uma linha de produtos spin-off da franquia original, que lançou pela primeira vez, as princesas com designs diferentes do original, visto nos filmes. Incialmente, as princesas foram vistas, em 2005, usando roupas em tom pastel e prata, para um primeiro lançamento de produtos de Enchanted Tales. Um ano depois, eles fizeram as personagem com roupas douradas e com cristais (cada um com uma cor diferente, para representar as personagens). A franquia também ganhou uma série de televisão que geraria episódios sobre cada uma das oito princesas originais, mais acabou não sendo muito aceita pelo público. Atualmente, a franquia não existe mais, embora as princesas tenham ganhado designs diferentes atualmente. ''Disney Fadas right|250px A Disney Fadas é uma franquia criada pela Disney em 2005, após a saída de Tinker Bell da franquia Disney Princesa, já que ela não se encaixava na mesma, pelo fato de ser uma fada. A linha começou com a publicação do livro ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, uma novela escrita por Gail Carson Levine. A série de livros foi um sucesso e logo foram produzidos filmes narrando as aventuras de Tink e suas novas amigas: Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia e Periwinkle no Refúgio das Fadas. Além disso, existem brinquedos, roupas e acessórios dentro deste licenciamento da franquia. ''Encantada right|250px ''Encantada foi um filme cinematografico inspirado na franquia lançado em 2007, com cenas e personagens que se assimilavam aos personagens da Disney Princesas. Produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures com Barry Sonnenfeld e Josephson Entertainment. Escrito por Bill Kelly e dirigido por Kevin Lima, o filme é estrelado por Amy Adams, Patrick Dempsey, James Marsden, Timothy Spall, Idina Menzel, Rachel Covey e Susan Sarandon. O enredo centra-se em Giselle, um arquétipo da Disney Princesas, que é forçada a partir de seu mundo animado tradicional de Andalasia no mundo da cidade de Nova York live-action. Encantada foi o primeiro filme da Disney a ser distribuído pela Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, em vez de Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. ''Programa de Proteção para Princesas right|250pxO filme ''Programa de Proteção para Princesas foi um filme original do Disney Channel, que surgiu graças a franquia Disney Princesas, que já era popular na época do filme. Protagonizado por Demi Lovato (de Camp Rock e Sunny entre Estrelas) e Selena Gomez (de Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place e Outro Conto da Nova Cinderela), sua estreia ocorreu em 26 de Junho de 2009 nos Estados Unidos e, primeiro, em 20 de Junho de 2009 em Portugal. No Brasil, a estreia aconteceu em 26 de Julho de 2009. Na história, Rosalinda (Demi Lovato) é uma princesa, que acaba tendo que ser resgatada de seu reino, para fugir do General Kane, que invandiu o seu castelo. ''Princesa Kilala thumb|250px''Princesa Kilala é uma série de mangás shoujo, spin-off da franquia Disney Princesa, que conta a história de Kilala Reno, uma menina que gosta de Disney, especificamente das Princesas da Disney. Sua história é sobre como ela encontra seu príncipe, salva o Reino de Paradiso e, finalmente, por dificuldades, torna-se uma princesa si mesma. Foi publicado pela Tokyopop e estreou em janeiro de 2007. As princesas Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela e Jasmine fazem suas aparições neste mangá. ''Princesinha Sofia right|250pxEm 2012, a Disney lançou uma série de televisão, que conta a história de Sofia, uma menina normal, que acaba se tornando princesa devido a sua mãe se apaixonar e se casar com o rei de seu reino. Um especial, chamado ''Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez... '' estreou em 18 de novembro de 2012 nos Estados Unidos, e logo em 2013, a série de televisão começou a ser exibida pelo ''Disney Júnior. Na série, as princesas Disney ajudam Sofia em sua nova vida como princesa, para que ela possa se adaptar a sua nova vida. ''Palace Pets right|250px ''Palace Pets é uma franquia criada em 2013 pela Disney, com os animais de estimação das princesas Disney. Em um "universo paralelo", Ariel, Cinderela e as demais princesas tem seus animais de estimação, baseados nos locais aonde elas vivem, e seus filmes se passam. Esse spin-off surgiu como parte da novo design da franquia, que foi apresentado no ano passado. ''Os 7A ''thumb|250pxOs 7A é uma série da Disney centrada em torno de Os Sete Anões de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. A série deve estrear em 7 de julho de 2014 no Disney XD. "Os 7A," é uma tomada de comédia sobre o mundo dos Sete Anões (que ganharam um design totalmente diferente do filme clássico), desta vez em um mundo de contos de fadas contemporâneo, projetado para os telespectadores de 2-7 de idade e suas famílias. ''Descendentes'' right|250px É'' uma franquia baciada no filme original do Disney Channel Descendentes, sendo protagonizado por Dove Cameron, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Sofia Carson e Mitchell Hope. Estreou em 31 de Julho de 2015 nos Estados Unidos e obteve uma audiência de 6,6 milhões de telespectadores. No Brasil, estreou em 16 de agosto e em Portugal em 10 de outubro. No filme os filhos dos vilões da Disney, Mal, filha da Malévola, Evie, filha da Rainha Má, Carlos De Vil, filho da Cruella De Vil e Jay, filho do Jafar. ''Elena de Avalor thumb|250pxEm 2016, a Disney lançou uma série de televisão, conta a história de Elena uma princesa adolescente que salvou seu reino mágico, Avalor, e agora deve aprender a governar como princesa. Elena de Avalor é um spin-off da série do Disney Junior, Princesinha Sofia estreou do Disney Channel em 22 de julho de 2016 nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil, a série estreou em 5 de novembro de 2016. Categoria:Franquias da Disney Categoria:Spin-offs da Disney Princesa